bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
The Final Getsuga Tenshō!? Ichigo's Training!
|image = |kanji = 最後の月牙天衝！？一護の修行！ |romaji = Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō!? Ichigo no shugyō! |episodenumber = 302 |chapters = Chapter 408, Chapter 409, Chapter 410 |arc = The Fake Karakura Town arc Part 2 |previousepisode = Ichigo Loses His Fighting Spirit!? Gin's Expectation! |nextepisode = Real World and Shinigami! The New Year Special! |japair = December 21, 2010 |engair = June 16, 2013 |opening = Melody of the Wild Dance |ending = Last Moment }} is the three hundred second episode of the Bleach anime. Ichigo Kurosaki begins training to learn the Final Getsuga Tenshō. Sōsuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru arrive in Karakura Town. Summary Ichigo asks Isshin Kurosaki what he meant by being able to teach him the Final Getsuga Tenshō here and Isshin explains about how the Dangai is an isolated space which is surrounded by numerous stacked-up layers of time's current, resulting in it being a place where the density of time within it is extremely high when compared to other exterior dimensions. Isshin tells a confused Ichigo that when 1 year passes outside the Dangai, 2,000 years will have passed in the Dangai. Isshin continues his explanation, stating that if one is caught by the Kōryū, they will become stuck and die, while if one is chased by the Kōtotsu, they will be flung into a time far removed from when they entered the Dangai. Isshin notes that thanks to Kisuke Urahara's technological prowess, Ichigo and the other Ryoka were only affected by a few days when they originally entered Soul Society. With the Kōtotsu gone, Isshin identifies it as a chance to buy some time. Stating that Soul Society cannot suppress the Kōtotsu, he reveals that there is a way to stop the Kōryū, called Kaikyō Kotei. Isshin removes four small forked blades from his uniform and ties them to himself before inserting them into the Dangai's walls. Isshin states that he will hold back the Kōryū for as long as he can, estimating that it will be about 2,000 hours. He urges Ichigo to use that time to get information from his Zanpakutō about the true nature of the Final Getsuga Tenshō. In Karakura Town, Keigo Asano runs around and notices that everyone else is sleeping, causing him to become worried. As he calls out for someone to wake up, he is struck by Tatsuki Arisawa, knocking him over. Keigo asks Tatsuki if she has noticed that everyone else is sleeping and then he tells her he is glad to see her alive. He then begins to annoy Tatsuki, causing her to punch Keigo in the face. Back in the Dangai, Ichigo is shown meditating and Isshin tries to hit him. After Ichigo dodges, Isshin complains that he was not focused on his meditation, asking if he is unable to communicate with his own Zanpakutō. Ichigo tells him that he has never gone to his inner world by relaxing and that he does not really understand what he is supposed to be doing. Isshin repeats his instructions to him, but Ichigo says he knows that and closes his eyes. With Ichigo settled into his meditative pose again, Isshin reveals that what he's doing is called Jinzen and explains its nature to his son. In Karakura Town, Keigo apologizes to Tatsuki and helps her bring the sleeping Chizuru Honshō and Michiru Ogawa to their school. Tatsuki warns Keigo not to touch Chizuru inappropriately, but Keigo remarks about her chest and Tatsuki punches him again. Tatsuki tells Keigo that she recently walked around the edge of town and it felt as if the town had been transported somewhere else, since there are only mountains surrounding the area. Keigo wonders if this has to do with Ichigo and Tatsuki remarks that it has to be, but since it's Ichigo, he'll do something about it. Outside Karakura Town, Aizen and Gin arrive at the outskirts of the town. Aizen states that the town is ill-suited to the scenery of Soul Society, saying that it will be their last look at both. Aizen and Gin then step into Karakura Town. Ichigo enters his inner world, which is submerged in water. As soon as Ichigo notices this, he frantically tries to swim towards the surface, but is grabbed and pulled down by someone. Ichigo than looks up and sees a young man who tells Ichigo that he should be able to breathe just fine. Ichigo notices this fact and asks the man who he is, saying Zangetsu should be in here. The stranger retorts that Ichigo is being quite rude to the one who taught him how to "breathe". Just then, the hooded man takes out Tensa Zangetsu and pulls his hood back, revealing his face. The man tells Ichigo that he is not surprised that Ichigo does not recognize him in this form, since this is the first time Ichigo has entered his inner world while being in Bankai. Before Ichigo can ponder this, the man charges forward and begins to fight. Ichigo questions if the man is Zangetsu, to which the latter answers no, he is Tensa Zangetsu. Meanwhile, Isshin notices that Ichigo has entered his inner world. He then tells his son to be careful and that Zangetsu is going to "go wild" now. Isshin than touches his own Zanpakutō, Engetsu, commenting that it behaved the same way. He goes on to explain that the Zanpakutō don't exactly want to teach the Shinigami their techniques and states that Ichigo would soon understand why. In the inner world, Ichigo skids on a building from Tensa Zangetsu's attack. Ichigo attempts to tell him to stop, but cuts himself off, saying that it wouldn't be appropriate to call him "old man" while in this younger form. He calls him "Zangetsu" instead and says he wants to ask him something. Tensa Zangetsu asks if he means the Final Getsuga Tenshō, and responds that he cannot teach him such a move. Ichigo tells his Zanpakutō that he can't go on without learning it and that it is necessary to protect Karakura Town. Tensa Zangetsu lunges forward and scoffs at Ichigo, asking why he should care about what happens to what his master wants to protect before knocking him down into a building. Looking down at Ichigo, Tensa Zangetsu says that what he wants to protect and what Ichigo wants to protect are completely different. In Karakura Town, a middle-aged man who has awoken walks through town, wondering what is going on. He sees Aizen and Gin and asks if they know what's going on. Aizen warns the man not to come closer, but it is too late, as the man disintegrates. Aizen then states that Humans with no Reiatsu perception cannot sense his power, but will die from the shear might of it. Suddenly, Gin spots Tatsuki carrying Michiru. Aizen than says that he remembers them from Ulquiorra Cifer's report, and that they are the allies of Ichigo Kurosaki. Inside the inner world, Ichigo asks Tensa Zangetsu why he lent him his power, if not for his sake. Zangetsu replies that Ichigo's inner world has become a replica of Karakura Town, instead of the skyscrapers that reached towards the hopeful heavens. Although the raining has stopped, the entire world is now submerged. The reason for this is that Ichigo has ceased moving forward. Zangetsu approaches Ichigo and pierces his chest with his hand, saying he will not allow Ichigo to stay like that; he will pull out the source of Ichigo's despair. Ichigo struggles and cries in pain, but eventually Zangetsu manages to pull something out of Ichigo's chest. As he looks up he is amazed to see his inner Hollow, wearing his horned mask. The Hollow greets Ichigo and asks why he is so surprised; removing the mask, he asks if Ichigo does not recognize him. In Karakura Town, Tatsuki asks Keigo if he is going to search for Mizuiro. Keigo says he did look before, but did not find him. He adds that since Ichigo disappeared, Mizuiro has been walking to school alone and will not answer his cell phone and is probably still asleep somewhere. Tatsuki says since Mizuiro and Keigo have been hanging out since middle school, she thought they were friends. Keigo explains that it is a feeling of distance, which he finds important. He says Ichigo was the only person Mizuiro ever really opened up to, as he creates walls very easily. He is grateful that Mizuiro took the initiative with Ichigo. Keigo says they should drop the subject and Tatsuki agrees with him. She suggests once they leave Chizuru and Michiru at school, Keigo should go look for Mizuiro. Keigo asks about Mahana Natsui and Ryō Kunieda, but Tatsuki replies that they can take care of themselves. She intends to go look for Ichigo's sisters instead. Keigo asks if their father is with them, but Tatsuki replies that he is probably asleep like the others. They are then interrupted by the Reiatsu of the approaching Sōsuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru. Tatsuki falls to one knee and Keigo asks her if she is alright. She replies she does not need his concern. When Tatsuki tries to ask who they are, Aizen commends them for still being alive while being this physically close to him. Tatsuki asks who they are again. Aizen replies that Ichigo will inevitably come there with a new power. He states that his goal is to force that power to perfection, and that their deaths will further that purpose. Tatsuki tells Keigo to run, but he hesitates. She tells him there is nothing he can do if he stays there and Keigo turns and runs, carrying Chizuru on his back. Aizen tells Gin there is no need to follow him and that they will start with Tatsuki. Tatsuki is on her knees unable to move with Michiru still on her back, as a mysterious shadow creeps behind their backs. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book While Ichigo's inner Hollow is quite displeased with the water drenched condition of Ichigo's inner world (nothing electric works and he tends to drift when he falls asleep), Ichigo himself doesn't seem too bothered by it. As they argue, they see Tensa Zangetsu happily swimming around with the fish. Characters in Order of Appearance #Ichigo Kurosaki #Isshin Kurosaki #Orihime Inoue (flashback) #Yasutora Sado (flashback) #Uryū Ishida (flashback) #Keigo Asano #Tatsuki Arisawa #Yoruichi Shihōin (flashback) #Michiru Ogawa #Chizuru Honshō #Sōsuke Aizen #Gin Ichimaru #Tensa Zangetsu #Hollow Ichigo #Don Kanonji Fights None. Powers and Techniques Used Techniques used: * Zanpakutō released: Bankai: * Other powers: * (flashback) Navigation Category:Episodes